She was Auburn
by keiiah
Summary: RyoSaku. "Son, did you receive any Valentine's chocolates from a blonde babe?" Nanjiroh asked. "No," Ryoma said. He smirked at his father and then turned away. "She was auburn."


Valentine Fic! "V" "V" "V"!

I finally finished it. I was planning on abandoning this yesterday, but I decided that I really wanted to post something up today, so I did!

Yesh! Please Enjoy it!

Disclaimer: And again, I don't own any of this. I'm just a stupid daydreamer who thinks of Ryoma with Sakuno during lessons. Yah, my friends all say that I'm obsessed. >

But nevermind that, I love writing this.

Enjoy it!

-She is Auburn-

* * *

It was Valentines Day.

And this wasn't Ryoma's favourite day of the year.

In fact, he _hated_ Valentines Day.

It was the day when nobody would leave him alone, when no _girl_ would leave him alone.

The feline eyed boy entered the school grounds. Girls inside their classrooms peered down the window and eyed him carefully. Then they disappeared one by one from the window. Ryoma very well knew where they were heading. He ran into the locker room and did all that he needed to do, and then as quick as he could, he needed to run back out. In the split second when he was supposed to make his first step, a booming flood of squealing unidentified female objects washed into the locker room. The previously peaceful room was now filled with over fifty girls trying to pass their carefully wrapped chocolates to Ryoma.

It wasn't that Ryoma didn't like chocolate. He loved chocolate, but he didn't love to be under people who tried to slip things into his arms. It was a suffocating position, and he almost died.

The girls disappeared one by one, each of them giggling to their success of passing their love to the prince. Ryoma opened his eyes as he adjusted to the returning serenity in the locker room. He felt abused. He was always abused during Valentines Day, it was a day where girls would hover all over him and do things. He sighed as he looked at the amount of boxes laid all over him.

Chocolate, he thought, yes he did love chocolate. He picked up one of the boxes and took out the letter stuck on it. He tore off the envelope and took a peek into the writing in the letter.

The paper was smeared with pink gel pen and there was a bright red border smacked with daintily drawn hearts. This was not the letter that he was finding.

He tore out several more letters and looked at the signature at the very bottom of them. No, not this one, and not that one either.

Ryoma sat the floor of the locker room, hastily glimpsing at letter after letter and throwing them aside.

Soon, there was a huge mountain of letters sitting beside him, and all the envelopes were torn.

This couldn't possibly be it, thought Ryoma. But while he thought that, another thought also flew across his head. Why couldn't it be it? What was he looking for?

The letters couldn't only be a couple of words; a couple of confessions inked with glitter gel pens and daintily oversized hearts. This couldn't be it. There had to be something else, maybe something well thought out by that auburn haired girl with the braids-

Wait, what was he getting at here?

All right, he had to admit that he had some meaning of trying to find the letter given by that girl. He was looking for something a moment ago. He was rummaging through his pile of treasure that every boy envied when they saw it. He was looking for something marked with 'Ryusaki'.

But still.

Why couldn't this be it?

He didn't like Valentines Days, right? And he wouldn't care if some auburn haired girl with very long braids, large hazel eyes, a very sweet voice, and irresistibly soft porcelain skin, named Ryusaki Sakuno didn't give him chocolate.

He really truly wouldn't care.

* * *

It could have been a very normal day. She swore that it could have been if it wasn't for her crush on the prince. In fact, this extraordinary day could have been absolutely perfect if it wasn't for the crowd surrounding Ryoma-kun in the morning. 

She wasn't part of that crowd. She was too scared. Too scared that Ryoma-kun wouldn't see her chocolate; too afraid that he might miss it and drop it somewhere else and someone picked it up. Terrified that the person might read her letter and show it to other people. And then she would die.

No, let's put this it this way.

And then she would _rather_ die.

She would die of embarrassment and her spirit would visit her funeral, seeing all her family and relatives and friends crying over her death. And even if she died, she would hope that she could see Ryoma crying over her death too. That way, she would happily retreat to her coffin and cherish her memories of that moment forever.

But of course, she wasn't in the crowd this morning, so she couldn't possibly die so early.

And so strictly speaking, she saved her own life, which was a large improvement. It was a huge step from the times when Ryoma-kun had to save her all the time.

She could now step out in front of Ryoma-kun proudly; she could tell everyone that she saved herself!

Wait, she saved herself from dying of embarrassment, that wasn't anything to be proud of.

Sakuno clutched her own chocolate tightly. She didn't know when and how she could pass it to Ryoma-kun. She couldn't do it front of people, it would be too embarrassing. And she couldn't do it before or after tennis practise either, because the senpais would be with Ryoma. Letting them see her give chocolate to Ryoma would be worse than doing it in front of the class.

This meant that she had to catch Ryoma alone. And frankly, it wasn't completely impossible.

Sakuno's mind clicked. She had thought of something.

Ryoma-kun was usually alone during lunch time, which easily meant that if she gave him her chocolate at that time, she could avoid humiliation.

That's it. That is what she would do. Right now, she only needed to wait until the time came.

* * *

Ryoma sat in his seat during class. He was half listening to the teaching talking about the basics of English and the different tenses. That was all he was doing. That was all that he was supposed to be doing. 

He was supposed to look at the board, and he was supposed to be doing the exercises that his teacher had set. But he wasn't looking at the board, nor was he doing any exercises.

Whenever Ryoma came across something that he didn't understand, he would try and observe to find out more.

And that was exactly what he was doing.

He was supposed to look at the board, but he was looking at Ryusaki. He was supposed to do English exercises and listen to the teacher's lecture on tenses, but he was too busy analysing about the missing chocolate and letter from the girl.

He wasn't doing what he was supposed to do.

In fact, what he really was supposed to do was to sleep through English lesson and still get an A grade.

But that wasn't what he was doing.

He was observing a girl sitting several seats away from him.

He was trying to see if there was any chocolate hidden underneath her desk.

He was getting desperate.

And he didn't know why.

Why didn't she give him chocolate in the morning?

Something in Ryoma's head told him that the girl didn't really like him, and that she didn't prepare chocolate in the first place.

Something else in Ryoma's head told him to wait. Maybe the girl liked him, but she didn't give the chocolate yet.

But one moment, even if a person liked another person, it didn't mean that one had to give chocolate to another.

And one more moment, who said that Ryusaki liked Ryoma in the first place?

Exactly! Why would that girl like him anyway? And who cared if she didn't give any chocolate?

A loud sound rang continuously in Ryoma head. It alerted him and shook him to his senses. The sound questioned Ryoma's observations of Sakuno during English class. The sound questioned Ryoma's overanalysing on Sakuno not giving him any chocolate in the morning.

So maybe it was time for Ryoma to admit something.

He actually expected chocolate from the pigtailed girl.

He actually observed her during class.

And he actually enjoyed it.

Good times never lasted and it was true for Ryoma.

English had ended before he knew, and his observations of Ryusaki had to come to an abrupt end.

It was lunch time, and this meant Momo-senpai, and lunch.

Today, however, it probably also meant chocolate.

For safety reasons, Ryoma wasn't going to find Momo-senpai today. He was going to hide in the roof and probably take a nap. If he didn't wake up in time, he was going to skip class.

And then it would be the end of school. This meant no more chocolate, and the end of Valentines Day, the day that he hated.

* * *

Sakuno wandered around the school corridor, wondering where Ryoma-kun would be. She was holding onto a box of chocolate and another bento, both for the prince. A tiny bead of sweat rolled down her chin. She had been walking around for a while now, not forgetting to mention that she was getting nervous. If she couldn't find Ryoma-kun, she would be doomed because she couldn't give him her chocolate. And then she would really wish that she had die of embarrassment, instead of not doing anything at all. 

Where else could Ryoma-kun be anyway? She had checked everywhere, the courts, the classrooms, the sports hall, and even the toilets. But she couldn't find him anywhere.

She wondered about the places that she hadn't checked. Where hadn't she checked?

Ascending up the steps of the school block, she thought about what to say when she confronted Ryoma-kun. She already knew that it would be very embarrassing, and she also knew that she would turn crimson. What would she do though? Should she shove the chocolate into Ryoma-kun's hands and run away? Or should she politely give them to Ryoma-kun and walk briskly away?

Why did everything that she thought of include leaving the area as soon as possible?

Sakuno was looking at the floor while she was walking up the stairs. This ensured her deepness and concentration in thought, and this also made sure that she wouldn't trip.

If she watched her feet while she was thinking, she wouldn't trip as easily as opposed to when she looked at the ceiling.

And then she noticed something about the floor.

Some bits were lighter than the others, which meant that sunlight was shining over it.

But there wasn't any window near the staircases, if she remembered precisely.

She shook herself out of thought and looked up to see where she was. She was at the top floor of the school, which meant the roof. The daylight came from the roof door being opened.

And seeing that the roof door was opened, it just made Sakuno curious of the reason why. This was because the roof door was usually closed.

* * *

Ryoma's status was currently asleep. He was having a very good dream about him and Karupin surfing in Hawaii when he suddenly woke up. 

He lied still as he slowly opened his eyes. He had placed his cap over his face, which blocked out the sunlight for the pure moment when he opened his eyes. He didn't like having light shining straight at him, causing him to squint.

He exhaled and fretted over the fact that he had awaken so quickly. Class wasn't about to start and his very wonderful dream had broken off.

When Ryoma was inhaling again, he heard foot steps several metres away from him. He was immediately alerted, but remained stationary.

The sounds approached him, closer and closer. It stopped adjacent to him.

He knew that somebody was beside him by now, but he daren't move, for more safety precautions.

The person reached towards Ryoma's face and gently lifted off his cap. Ryoma closed his eyes just before his cap was lifted off and pretended to be sleeping.

"Ryoma-kun," said the person, a smile could be interpreted from the voice. The person placed its hands on Ryoma's forehead and moved his fringe away from his eyes.

Ryoma very well knew who this was.

And damn him, why did he decide to pretend to sleep? He couldn't forgive himself for doing this.

Ryoma evaluated the possible outcomes of different things that he could do now.

1. He could wake up and pretend that he had just woken up, and then deal with Ryusaki after that.

2. He could continue to pretend to sleep and wait until Ryusaki had left.

3. He didn't have to pretend, he could just fall asleep with Ryusaki beside him. But this wouldn't work, because he couldn't possibly sleep when a girl is hovering beside him.

If Ryoma had to choose, then he would choose 4.

4. Continue pretending to sleep, and then wake up only if desperate.

This would mean that he had to go with the flow, if Ryusaki decided to commit suicide and jump off the roof, then yes, he would wake up.

He wanted to avoid dealing with people at all costs. He knew how bad he was with people.

And so he would avoid waking up.

* * *

"Ryoma-kun," said the voice. Sakuno put down her bento and her chocolate and brushed Ryoma's hair off his face, "You've got long hair too," she giggled. She recalled Ryoma telling her that her hair was too long. She used her finger to trace the contour of his face. She smiled and retreated back her finger, "Shame that you're sleeping," she said, "I brought you food." 

Sakuno looked at her bento and her box of chocolate obediently sitting on the floor. She transferred her sight to look at the sleeping prince, who was in an unnatural position, but that didn't matter. Ryoma-kun looked so adorable when he was asleep, but he looked adorable when he was awake, too.

"I was going to give you chocolate," Sakuno said and sighed, she knew that she was talking to herself because Ryoma wasn't awake, "I wanted to give it to you in the morning."

Sakuno laughed at herself for being such a coward. She couldn't say anything to Ryoma-kun unless he was asleep, like he was now.

And then something hit her. Since he was asleep, it meant that he couldn't know that she was here, right? Therefore, if she was trying to avoid humiliation but was desperately to get closer to the prince, she should do something now?

Sakuno shook her head. No, this wasn't good. She couldn't do things to Ryoma when he was asleep, it would be a bit like she was cheating on him.

And that would be the last thing that she wanted to do.

Sakuno looked at Ryoma for the one last time and stood up, "I'll leave your present and your food here," she said. She smiled at the sleeping prince and started to retreat.

Maybe it was bad timing, but just as Sakuno was about to step back out of the roof, she saw movement at the corner of her eye.

Was Ryoma-kun awake? Did he just wake up?

She stepped indoors and stood there listening.

She could hear Ryoma-kun unwrapping the chocolate from where she was.

Her face turned white as she realised what could possibly be happening. This might mean that Ryoma wasn't asleep when she was talking him. Not that she had said anything of great importance, but she made physical contact with Ryoma-kun's face.

And if he knew that she did all that, then it wouldn't be good.

Sakuno wanted to run away from the roof.

Being famous for her acknowledgeable clumsiness, her legs were tangled when she wanted to leave. And as a result, she fell towards the door to the roof. The door was still opened. Sakuno wanted to put one foot in front of her so she could regain her balance. But because there was a step on the door, she tripped over and fell out into the fresh air. Her mind echoed itself and repeated 'NO' over and over again.

She fell onto her knees, right in front of a pair of confused eyes.

* * *

The voice echoed his name and started making unwanted contact with his face. She was caressing his skin; this was what she was doing. 

Ryoma wasn't used to people touching him like that. He was more used to people hovering over him and forcing him to remain stationary while they could do all they wanted, from shoving chocolate into his arms to pulling his hair. It was very unlike this sort of…slow and gentle touching.

"Shame that you're sleeping," said Ryusaki. Ryoma had identified the unknown object adjacent to him already. In fact, he had known who it was the first time it made the sounds 'Ryoma-kun.' But of course he would know. Who else called him 'Ryoma-kun'? The rest of his fan club (it wasn't Ryoma's inclination to know about this group behind him) called him 'Ryoma-sama.' The honorific 'sama', especially when put after his name (those girls thought it sounded nice, but Ryoma was against it. He thought that the sounds didn't match at all) was very annoying. It did not sound good, and brought hell to his ears.

"I brought you food," said Ryusaki.

Ryoma's heart jumped.

Yes, thought Ryoma, finally someone who brought food.

But then again, it wasn't like anybody could find Ryoma on the roof except Sakuno, so it wouldn't make any sense if it were anybody else who gave Ryoma the bento.

The excitement didn't last for too long. It was really until Ryoma realised that his current status was still –asleep-.

Finally giving up, Ryoma laid as still as he could. He continued to listen to the girl mumble.

"I was going to give you chocolate," said the girl. Ryoma's train of thoughts crashed. What did she mean, she 'was' going to give him chocolate? What happened to the chocolate now anyway? Wasn't she still going to give him chocolate?

"I was going to give it to you in the morning," Ryusaki said.

Ryoma lied there thinking. Maybe she wouldn't give the chocolate after all; maybe she didn't like him anymore.

He slapped himself for thinking so much.

What was he thinking? She didn't like him from the beginning anyway. And besides that, he did not like Valentines Day; therefore, he did not care about chocolate.

Ryoma's stomach grumbled very quietly.

All right, but he still wanted the bento.

In his mind, he told Ryusaki to quickly leave so he could get up. If she stayed for the entire lunch time watching up pretending to sleep, he was going to die.

"I'll leave your present and your food here," said Ryusaki.

Ryoma felt the girl leave. Counting five seconds in his head, he jumped up enthusiastically and unwrapped the paper on chocolate first.

He didn't know why the chocolate came first. He was supposed to like the bento more, right? He wasn't supposed to desire for the chocolate…

But anyway, Ryoma took out the chocolate and started eating. Unaware of the figure hiding behind the door of the roof, he ate the chocolate bite by bite.

Suddenly, as Ryoma was about to have another bite after swallowing large amounts of chocolate, a squeak from the door sounded.

Pink cheeks fell out from the opening of the roof, followed by flying auburn braids and a foot trying to maintain balance.

The girl fell on her knees, and she remained in that position.

Ryoma shook his head.

No, he thought, did the girl just see him eat-

No, he couldn't think that, he had to try and be cool, right? Yes, like he usually was.

"Ryusaki," Ryoma said. He tried to pull out a confused face, the one that he was very good at.

The girl's head was still facing towards the floor; she got up from her knees and stood up again. She was examining her shoes, and then she muttered and a very quiet, "Ryoma-kun…"

"Why are you here?" Ryoma said, pretending to be confused. He was very good at this. He always did this to anger people.

But one moment, did he actually want to anger this girl? This was a problem.

All right, he didn't want to make this girl sad, or even cry, but the asking why you were in a particular location wouldn't usually make a person cry.

Sakuno looked up slowly, tears streamed down her cheeks like liquid crystal. Her eyes were as reflective as ever, and her nose was red. She wiped the tears from her eyes off with her arm.

Damn, she cried, Ryoma thought.

* * *

Today was the most embarrassing day of Ryusaki Sakuno's life. It was okay if she tripped in front of Tomo-chan, or obaachan. It was fine if she tripped and fell in front of anyone, anyone but Ryoma-kun, especially when you had just given Valentine chocolate and a bento to him secretly. Tripping at this time was not good. It was the worst timing that Sakuno had ever had. 

She stood herself up. Tears spilt out from her eyes uncontrollably.

This was so embarrassing. Now she would really die of embarrassment. She was going to die. That was it. Maybe she should jump down the building right now, and then she wouldn't need to face Ryoma-kun ever again. She couldn't face him, yet he was right beside her.

It was like her habit, but straight after she stood up and wiped her tears, she bowed and apologised.

"G-gomen, Ryoma-kun," she said shamefully. She knew it wasn't her fault that she fell over like this, disturbing Ryoma-kun from enjoying her chocolates. But she would apologise anyway.

Ryoma was rather surprised that Ryusaki started crying. What was she crying for? Was it because he accidentally let the 'why are you here' question slip from his mouth, or was it his fault that she was crying?

Ryoma was confused, and as he was confused, he always tried to understand what happened.

"Why are you crying?" Ryoma said, almost childishly. He was frowning slightly as he said it. He was just like a little kid, those who frown when they met something that they were not familiar with.

Ryoma was not familiar with the feeling of curiosity towards girls. He was not familiar with feeling any different about Ryusaki Sakuno besides the fact that she was merely another human. He felt different about Ryusaki, something different that confused him, something that he couldn't quite understand.

"Ano…" said Sakuno. She had been to every single one of Ryoma-kun's matches, and she had watched Ryoma-kun as much as she could, from the start of lessons every morning to the end of tennis practise. Occasionally, she would walk home with Ryoma-kun. Although they split up on the way, Sakuno knew about Ryoma. She knew many of his motives, the things that he would do. She knew the things that he would usually say. The different situations where he would use 'mada mada dane' to escape from.

She knew him by heart, but she couldn't quite understand why he would ask her the reason for crying. It wasn't like the normal prideful Ryoma-kun, the one who couldn't care less about anybody, and the last person who would realise Sakuno's very obvious crush on him.

Today, Ryoma-kun was acting differently; it wasn't that Sakuno didn't like it. It was just that she didn't quite know how to handle it, like she would know how if Ryoma-kun were the normal one.

"I…" Sakuno didn't know what to say. Exactly why was she crying? Was she crying because she was embarrassed? Or was she crying because Ryoma-kun saw her?

No, it was the simple fact that Ryoma-kun saw her trip over, causing her to feel embarrassed, which resulted her crying.

That was it.

But she wasn't going to say that Ryoma-kun.

No way.

"Ano…I…it's nothing," Sakuno forced out a smile, trying to hide her deep humiliation.

"Hn."

All right, so Ryoma didn't get the answer that he wanted. He wanted to know why Ryusaki was crying, and the answer he got was that it was nothing.

* * *

The bell marking the end of lunch had rung. Students scurried back to their classrooms, if they were not already there. Ryoma and Sakuno made their departure from the roof together. 

It wasn't that they wanted to remain silent with each other. But they really didn't have much to say. Ryoma was holding a box of chocolate and an un-eaten bento in his hand. It was much of an embarrassment to walk around with those objects, and it didn't keep Ryoma's reputation to descend from the stairs with Ryusaki either.

But today, Ryoma didn't mind.

Today was a different day, and Ryoma was different today.

He was different in such a way that he did not mind walking around with Ryusaki. Maybe this was because it was Ryusaki that he was walking around with. If it were any other girl, he would have minded.

He didn't quite understand why it wouldn't matter if it were Ryusaki. Wasn't she just the same as all the other girls, one of those frantic groupies trying hard to impress him?

Ryoma observed the girl beside him. Her face was flushed, and she was examining her feet. That was one thing that Ryoma didn't get, the reason for her to be so nervous around him. He really wanted her to look up at him...

"…Ryusaki," Ryoma said suddenly. He didn't know what he was doing, but according to his desire…

Ryoma lifted up his left hand and placed his fingers on Sakuno's chin. He gently lifted her head up.

Sakuno was surprised by the sudden physical contact from Ryoma, especially because it was from Ryoma.

"Like that," Ryoma said. He was happy with what he had done, for that moment.

And then Ryoma's mind clicked.

What had he just done? Had he just lifted a girl's chin up for his own pleasure?

Ryoma panicked. His face revealed a gentle shade of red. A very gentle shade, and then he calmed down again.

"Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno said perplexedly. Perhaps she was dreaming, but this was a very good dream for now.

Had Ryoma-kun just lifted her chin up? Had Ryoma-kun touched her chin?

Sakuno mind went wild.

He did!

That was all she could think of for the while.

The two arrived at the classroom together, and late. It wasn't intentional, but being late meant full attention from the class when you entered a classroom. And this wasn't the best atmosphere suited for Ryoma for a day like this.

Ryoma stepped in first. He tried to walk slowly to allow Ryusaki to go first, but the girl just walked even slower than he did. So he ended up being the first one in.

The class immediately looked up. They eyed Ryoma every step he made, not forgetting to mention that they eyed his chocolate.

Ryoma was followed in by Sakuno, whose mind was still wild and her face was still flushed. God would wonder what happened between those two a while ago.

Why, one entered holding Valentine chocolates and a neatly wrapped bento, and the other entered blushing furiously, her legs almost tangled up.

"Echizen, Ryusaki, you are both late," the sensei stated a very obvious fact. Ryoma nodded and started to retreat back to his seat. Sakuno followed behind him, occasionally glancing at several students who were snickering in the sidelines.

Class was like a gigantic thinking session for Ryoma. It was for him to consider what he was thinking, what he wanted to do, and what to do afterwards.

He still held possession to Ryusaki's chocolates. These were in his top wish list in the morning, when that crowd of girls almost crushed him. He yearned for the chocolate, he was so in-need of them, but he didn't know why.

Now thinking of it, he did change since this day, hadn't he? Had this change any to do with the chocolates, and Ryu…no, and Sakuno?

After Ryoma got up to that part of his meditation, he stopped thinking about it. He knew what he was doing now, and he knew what he was going to do next.

* * *

_(After tennis practise)_

It was a hobby.

Sakuno liked to find Ryoma after his practise. She liked to wait for him in the school entrance.

She leant against the wall of the entrance and started to look down at her shoes again. It was another habit, to look at your feet when you were either bored or nervous. She felt the wind blow at her face, making her braids float in the air.

That's right, the weather. It wasn't much of a warm February, really. The air was still chilly, and Sakuno liked to hide her hands in her sleeve.

She smiled and wondered about Ryoma-kun. What did he think of her chocolates?

She thought he really liked them. He ate them so frantically when he woke up and saw them.

That was, if he was asleep in the first place.

Sakuno didn't know what made her lay suspicion on Ryoma's slumber. Maybe it was the speed of the unwrapping of the chocolates. But that wasn't a problem.

Footsteps edged towards the gates of Seishun Gakuen. Those footsteps stopped abruptly as they had reached the entrance. Another slice of cold wind blew across the school. That wasn't important, but Sakuno's braids were blown up again.

"Ryusaki?" Ryoma said as he saw the braids flying just behind the wall separating him from them.

Sakuno slowly stepped out from behind the wall. She smiled weakly, unable to think to anything to say.

Ryoma chuckled lightly. He knew this girl would be there, like she was very often. And on a day like this...yes, it was time of Ryoma to…

Ryoma walked towards Sakuno very slowly. His breathing was going out of rhythm, but that didn't matter.

He stopped when he was in front of Sakuno. He inched closer to her face, so close that he could feel her exhaling. He stopped inching as their noses were about to touch. He changed his direction so his lips were next to her ear.

"Happy Valentines day," he whispered quietly into her ear. He moved back and stood in the position in front of Sakuno. He smiled and started to walk away.

Sakuno, who was still blushing, really thought that Ryoma was going to kiss her. She walked briskly after him, knowing that he was inviting her to walk home together.

It was the time when the sun was setting. The orange giant was sinking in the horizon. Two young lovers were walking in a path. They were talking. They had finally found things to say to each other, things that wouldn't embarrass them.

No, let's say it another way. They were no longer embarrassed to be with each other, because there was no need to be anymore.

Why did change always occur on Valentines Day? One might ask that.

Change didn't always happen on Valentines Day.

But God decided that change for this couple should happen on this special day. It was when they realised how drawn to each other they were.

* * *

Ryoma threw off his shoes, "Tadaima!" he said loudly. Nanjiroh appeared out of nowhere. He grinned at his son; it was that usual grin that he would put on when… 

"Son, did you receive any chocolates from a blonde babe?" Nanjiroh asked.

Ryoma began to ascend up the stairs. His chocolates from Sakuno fell out of his pocket, just at that timing.

"No," Ryoma said, picking up the chocolate, he smirked at his father and then turned away, "she was auburn."

* * *

And so it was Valentines Day. 

And this wasn't Ryoma's favourite day of the year.

In fact, he _hated_ Valentines Day.

But, there was one thing worth mentioning.

Notice that this _wasn't_ Ryoma's favourite day, and it _wasn't_.

He _did_ hate Valentines Day.

But that was this morning.

Right now, he considered marking this day on next year's calendar.

* * *

End...>

Yep, that was the ending. I was squealing when I thought of the 'No, she is auburn' bit. It's just so cool to think that Ryoma actually admitted that he did receive chocolate, not from a blonde babe, but an auburn one:D

Did you like it? I did plan to abandon this a while ago, and my friend who was practising very hard for a music festival was saying that I should abandon it. Ah, anyway, I finished it in the end.

I hope you liked it.

Happy Valentines day everyone!


End file.
